The Crossover Captors
by Bonnie-Shae
Summary: A story about 2 girls adventures to capture their favorite characters...Gotta Catch 'Em All!Includes Anime,Book,and TV X-Overs so far


"The Crossover Captors"

Chapter One

by Bonnie-Shae and Kelsea

December looked around for the backpack distressedly.. she had to find it! It was so important. Finally grabbing the black bag from its hiding place underneath her bed, she smiled. She threw it over her shoulder and ran out the door. Half-running down the stairs, she was already half-late to meeting Bonnie. She ran out the door as soon as she'd hit the last step. Jog-walking, she headed into the woods, along the path where they'd planned to meet halfway at...

Bonnie stood impatiently at the dimension portal. December was already half-late. "If she doesn't get here in 3 minutes I'm going to have to terrorize everyone by myself..."

Running over the last hilltop, she saw Bonnie. "BONNIE! I'm soooooooooo sorry I was late, I couldn't find the plan book!" she smiled sheepishly, blushing embarrassedly. "But I've got it now, right here." She showed her friend the black bag, and grinned. "We all set to go?? We don't want any mistakes on the way along..."

"Yeah,..remember what happened last time when we forgot the plan book?" (Flashback-"Where are we? AAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Tellietubbie land!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Lala!!!" "Tinkywinky")

She shivered slightly. "Lets not bring that up, okay?" she grinned at her friend. "So.. you absolutely sure that nothing like that little problem will happen again....?" December bit her lower lip nervously. She really didn't feel like confronting a real life teletubbie, or any other over-popular childrens show characters.

"Pretty sure..I made sure I'm wearing my goodluck charm.. C'mon we need to get in at least 3 hours of terrorizing!"

December grinned. "Okay, but can we close the portal when we're both in?? I mean... if it's left open, what if something gets in??? That'd be really bad... wouldn't it??" December wasn't normally this over-careful...

but with what could go wrong, why blame her... it wasn't like taking candy from a baby by going into an anime dimension.

"Well actually, if we close the portal then the only way to get back out would be to wish on the Dragon Balls...but I wouldn't mind being stuck in there!!!!"

December grinned. "Now there's an idea.. but mom'd kill me, if you know what I'm talking about.... 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??' 'um.. in an anime world?' 'RIGHT. WHATEVER. YOU'RE GROUNDED.' heh."

"Look at the bright side. We'd be able to get away from all the dubs!!!"

She thought carefully, then grinned and nodded. "Lets close it then. Anime world will be all the more fun if we have a few people to cuddle..."

Giving one of her famous 'Lets-go' grins, she nodded for Bonnie to follow her, and jumped through the dimension portal.

Bonnie jumped up and down just thinking of all the aisoku's and followed after December.

She landed on her feet, but the power of the land knocked her to her knees. Standing up, she looked around, looking a bit like Lara Croft.

"December..I don't think we're in the real world anymore..."

She grinned almost insanely. "I know. Did you close the portal?" She looked at the over-green grass and the happy world around.

"What are we waiting for??? Look at all the male punchiliertude! Hmm, yeah I did." Bonnie said, eagerly looking for her favorite characters.

"Eeeekkkkk!!!! It's Gohan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bonnie! Wait!" she grabbed her friend by the wrist. "We're going to look weird running around insanely."

"So? Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

She glared at Bonnie. "No, we're supposed to have our fun. Now it's bad enough we don't even fit in the surroundings."

"Lets at least not freak the hell out of him, okay?" she sighed.

Bonnie didn't even hear her, as she stared around dreamily with hearts in her eyes.

"URG! BONN---" December froze as she saw Vegeta. It was her chance. Her chance to steal her favorite Anime character ever! She glanced at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'll be over....umm... here, doing stuff, okay?? You can just watch Gohan."

"Huh? Yeah whatever!"

She grinned. Free of her best friend. Slowly walking over to where the Saiyan Prince was, she looked at him, stopping only a foot or so away.

Glaring at Videl she said,"you!", "you stole my Gohan! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamehameha!!!!"

"Hey.. I-I'm December." she grinned. "Um... what's your name?"

"Where did you learn how to do a Kamehameha wave?" Gohan asked startled. "Hmm here and there. It's an author thing. Did I ever tell you how sexy you are???"

"Vegeta." he grunted, not looking at her particularly.

December thought she'd faint. "It's great to meet you, Vegeta. Um... could I have a hug, maybe?"

Bonnie dragged Gohan over to December and Vegeta and said "December! You don't ask!!!!!!! You just hug!!! Like so!", she said hugging Gohan.

Suddenly, she looked at Bonnie. "Ohhhhhhhhhh...." She grinned. "I like that Idea more," and latched onto Vegeta.

"eh?" he blinked.

"Come ON Veggie-head the girl adores you! You could at LEAST hug her back!"

December looked thoughtful. "You think we outta go hunt out Wufei and Duo now? Where would we put these two??" She nearly smacked herself.

"Oh right! I'm Bonnie or Shae, but cause I like you you can call me Shae! Call me Bon-Bon and die!!!", her voice sounding demonic at the last part.

"December." she said quickly."OH! That's a stupid question. She pulled out two little orbs in bottles. She tossed one to Bonnie.

"They'll hold them, and they can't escape." she explained.

Bonnie crossed her arms angrily. "I don't wanna put my Gohan in a bottle!!! What if I lost it?!?!?"

"I think you already have lost it.", Vegeta muttered.

Bonnie whirled around. "I heard that Veggie-head!!! I don't like to hurt my fav charatcers but...."

December grinned, latching onto Vegeta. "Vegggggiieee... I don't wanna put you in the bottle, but I have to.."

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM, BON-BON, OR I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR IT."

:"Yeah? Gohan can go mystic! He can beat Veggie's butt anyday!"

"AAH!~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU-MUST-DIE!!!!!!!!!! YOU COMMITTED A CARDINAL SIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was a funny site to bypassers, seeing 2 oddly dressed girls, arguing over the Sayian no ouji.

December grinned. "Bonnie, we're making a scene. Lets bottle them, and continue our search. We've got a hell of a lot more Bishounen to get than this!"

Bonnie said cheerily,"Okay! Gotta catch ém all!"

She laughed slightly, but pulled open her bottle and muttered something in Old Italian. Vegeta's image started to swirl, and then shrank, going into the bottle.

Bonnie sweatdropped realizing the cliché comment she had made.

Bonnie opened her bottle and muttered something in Spanish and Gohan shrank similary.

Bypasser's eyes widened at what they'd just seen.

"I don't know Old Italian" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you lookin at?!?!?!?"

December pocketed the bottle. "Eh-heh. Bonnie, let's get out of here..." she began to walk away from the area, trying to look innocent as people stared at her and Bonnie.

"Off to the Gundam Wing dimension we go!"

"Oh, we're off to see the G-Wing boys..the wonderful G-Wing boys.. because of their hotness..."

"Wait!!!! I need to get Mirai Trunks!!!!"

December remembered then.. "CRAP! I NEED KRILLIN!"

"Eww...you like the shortie bald guy???"

"Argh.. where's the beauty when you nee-- oh!" She saw Krillin walking down the road over to the east. She pulled out her bottle, muttered something in Old Italian..

..and he shrank too, going into the bottle. "Yessido."

Bonnie took out her handy-dandy time machine and went to the alternate timeline, and came back 5 seconds later with Mirai Trunks in a bottle.

"He put up a little bit of a fight, thats why I was gone so long.", she explained.

December nodded. "S'understandable."

"Uhh...I think we should really go now..." she said looking nervously at all the people.

"Its worse than I thought! They ARE out to get me!!!"

"Yes, they are. And we SHOULD go..." she grabbed Bonnie, and ran about 15 or so yards, before the world split into a new Anime..

Bonnie continued her annoying song. "We're going to see the G-boys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Argh.." December paused, looking around. "What Anime are we in...?"

"Hmm...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Its the Pokémon universe!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A moment paused before someone ran by. December nearly died.

"Just kidding!"

"Dude!" she glared. "NOT funny!"

"Yes it is...besides We would do very well there..I have a quite extensive knowledge of Pokémon and I captured almost all of them!!!"

"So do I, you stupid idiot. Is that who I thought it was..?" She ran after the brown-haired boy.

"I dunno, do I look like I know?"

She saw him again. It was! Fastly opening her orb bottle, she muttered quickly and he shrank, floating into the bottle.

"YES!!!!"

"I'm confused. Who'd you get?"

"Li..." she grinned darkly. "We're in Card Captor land," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Then I get!!!!uh what was his name again?"

"Julian!!"

"WHAT?" her eyes widened.

"wait...thats the wrong anime huh?"

"ARGH! I'm gonna kill you! YOU HAD ME WORRIED!"

"So was it the wrong anime or what?"

"No crap. Now c'mon, G-boy universe is about 3 or 4 Animes away."

"Wait a sec!!!!I want the guy who Sakura has a crush on!!"

"You know, her brother's best friend!!!"

"Who's he?" she thought. "Well, I have Li. So go find him, that you want."

"Augghh!! I forgot his name!!!!!!! Not like it matters."

Running for a minute she spotted him. "Yay!!!!" She again muttered those words,and he too disappeared into the bottle.

December smiled. "You done?"

"I guess! We're going to see the g-boys!!!!!!!!" once again continuing her VERY annoying song.

"Were you born to be my best friend, or annoy me to death?" she grinned darkly, laughing. "I'm joking."

"Hmph. Well you can ask my 'friends' about the annoying part!!" as she grinned cheekily.

"I could be worse ya know. I could start singing the Barney song."

: "So that means I'm not your bestest friend..?" she sniffled cutely. "You hurt my feelings...I don't like you."

"Ich! NO!"

"Right. Can we please set off to... wait..."

"What Anime are we in now?"

"umm...aah....Sailor Moon!!"

"Oo!!! I've GOT to have Mars! She's so pretty!!"

Bonnie squealed with delight at being in one of her favrite anime.

"Well, then I get Hotaru!!! and Michiru!!"

"And of course...Chibi-Chibi!!!!!"

"Who?" she asked stupidly.

"Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Chibi-Chibi!!"

A thought struck her.

She yelled out, "I GET DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No!!!!!!!!!! I get Mamo-baka!!!!!!!!!"

"NO!"

"You stupid dubbie!!!"

"I called him!!!"

"Arg! I don't care! I called him!"

"You can have him as long as I can torture him when your done!!"

"Maybe," she paused. "Depending on how tired he is."

"Well lets go capture them!"

Racing around, she found Mars first. Capturing her, she tried to find Darien..

Bonnie easily captured Hotaru and Michiru but had to run to get Chibi-Chibi.

"Where the hell is-- ohhhh!" she spotted tuxedo mask. She opened the bottle, and with those same words, captured him.

"Whew," Bonnie put her hand to her head,"2 year olds have lots of energy!"

"No crap," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I AM AN EVIL POPTART!!!!"

December blinked. "uhh...?"

"I NEED TO COLLECT SPRINKLES FOR MY BREAKFASTY SELF!!!"

"Eh, sorry my muse takes over at random moments and enjoys evil poptarts."

"She also tries to make people run around the block naked yelling 'booga bogga booga'" she explained.

"Do you know why all the people are staring at me?"

"Not a clue."

We're off to see the G-boys!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Still continuing her very annoying song, she skipped into the next anime.

"errr..." annoyed the whole there.

Out of nowhere, a cell phone rang and Bonnie picked it up, being hers, and said,"Moshimoshi!"

: "Eh.. Bonnie...? NOT THE TIME TO TAKE AN EFFING CALL!!"

Bonnie was oblivious, already wrapped up in her phone call.

"Damnit." she waited impatiently for her friend.

"No way! He didn't? But you guys are friends again! Neat!!! Heh, I'm kinda busy cataching bishounen I call you back later kk? Ttyl Mandy Moose!!"

Rolling her eyes, she looked at her. "Done yet?"

"well...I should really call Mo cause I haven't talked to her in a while...and Brett too...but I guess so!"

"Good," she said tiredly.

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now!!! Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom...."

"Oh GOD no..."

"Okay! I'll change songs!"

"This is the song that never ends...it goes on and on my friend...people started singing it not knowing what it was....and they just kept on singing it forever just because..."

December groaned. "Damnit, Bonniiiieeeeeeee........"

Bonnie grinned. "So what universe are we in now?"

"hmmm..." looking around, thinking. "I think it's Outlaw Star..."

"Well, hurry up and catch whoever you want cause I don't really like this anime!"

"Arg, fine!" running around quickly, she found Aishia, Jim, and Gene. She captured all three, and hurried back to where she'd left Bonnie. "Sorry it took so long," she panted.

She nodded. "Who's got Ryoko??"

She grinned. "I GET RYO-OHKI!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I get Sasami.And Washu and Tenchi!"

"I get Ryo-Ohki. Anyone I could care less about,"she smirked.

"Well, I'm done here. Whats next?"

Having gotten Ryo-Ohki, she was happy. "I think it's G-World, now..." grinning, she added, "Or are you too tired to continue??"

"NANI?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????YOU PSYCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OF COURSE I WANT TO GO TO THE G-WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She grinned, "No crap you do."

"We're finally gonna see the G-Boys........" Bonnie sang, much similar to her earlier annoying song.

:"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"NO WE AREN'T!" she yelled, completely fed by her friend's idiocy.

"Are you just going to SING the whole way there?"

"Did you know that I am smart enough that I skipped a grade???"

"I realized."

"Grrr.. Mentos."

"Nani?"

"G-BOY LAND!!!" she squealed, reaching the world division. Rushing inside, she saw Trowa first. He didn't go without a fight, needless to say, but she got him.

Then she skipped off to merrilly find Wufei, whom she found next, and captured happily.

Leaning against a wall of some sort, she waited...just...waited for Bonnie to get back.

"Yay!!!!" Bonnie squealed hugging Duo, Quatre, and Heero. Needless, to say the GW boys were less than estastic about being put into the bottle and being kidnapped by a strange girl with hearts in her eyes.

December smirked. "You're insane, you know that?"

"Actually I'm not."

"I used to be crazy. I used to be insane. Now I'm on the path of straightjackets and padded rooms." Bonnie said, flashing her infamous grin.

December rolled her eyes. "Where to next?" she asked calmly, hoping that this wasn't the end to their unknown adventure.

"Digimon!" she said, in her overly (annoying) cheerful voice.

"I call dibs on T.K.!!!"

December groaned. She didn't have any business in Digimon. She'd tried once to get it, but failed horribly. "I call dibs on Ken." she said lamely. She liked him enough to steal him, at least.

"Eww you Like Ken? Well whatever!" Bonnie said. She than ran around until she managed to capture T.K.

"Oh crap! We need to go back to Gundam Wing Universe! I have to catch Relena Piece-of-crap so I can torture her!" 

She lazily looked around, and then saw ken. She grinned, capturing him effortlessly. He'd be fun for a night when she felt like cuddling. "Do you feel like heading into a Book dimension after this??? I know some cool characters there.." She pulled a small bottle from her bag, you could see a black-and-blue glowing orb in it..

She sighed. "Do you *need* to have her?"

"Well.....not really...I call dibs on Draco!!!"

"We're not going *there* first..." She flashed an insane smile, and threw the glass so it broke in front of her. "Do NOT. I repeat, do NOT make any motions in this land, especially around the ones I point out."

With that, she jumped into the portal that had appeared.

"Well I still have Dibs on Draco!" and with that she too jumped into the portal.

You land in a town, it seems. An old town. At night. December was grinning. "Yes!"

"Where are we....?"

"Just follow me." Walking slowly, surely, she walked to a graveyard... and headed for a broken down part of it. Around there were broken headstones and such...

"...."

"They should be... aha!" She saw a tombstone. Walking into it, she slid the cover off of one of the tombs. No one inside. Nothing. Only... a hole.

"Be quiet and follow me. we're dealing with vampires." Going down the hole, she followed a long, ivory hallway.

"I don't like vampires..." Bonnie whimpered.

She stopped Bonnie at the end of the hallway, and motioned for her to look but be quiet. It was a big scene. A pretty girl with lush, blond hair and lapis eyes was pacing back and forth in front of three people with blood seeping from them.

"...."

Two men and a woman. All alive. The girl, and one guy were looking at the woman hatefully. The man spoke. "I hate you, Katherine..."

The woman pacing laughed. "You loved that girl. I'll never love you again.." her eyes set on the man with his head down. "But Damon.."

"Is another story." She lifted his head, and looked at him. "Katherine.." he whispered. "yes?" she asked back.

: "Closer.."

"Yes, Damon, my love..?"

"Closer.."

"Yes?"

"Katherine?"

"Yes?"

"Go to hell."

The woman smacked him hard, but you could see the smirk on his face as he did so.

Just then, December chose that moment to run in, Yielding a dagger. She jammed it through Katherine's heart, and she fell, lifeless. Panting, she untied Damon first.

Then the man and woman. "Hi, I'm December Cunningway, Um.. sorry we couldn't talk longer." She pulled out the orb, and captured Damon breathlessly.

"Come on Bonnie, we've got to get out of here!" She made a dash for the exit, leaving the vamps behind. She got out of the tomb, and Dragged Bonnie with her..

When outside, she began to pant heavily. "Wasn't that fun...?"

Bonnie didn't respond as she dragged December into her favorite books, The Princess Diaries.

"I get Micheal!!!!!"

"I'll sit, unnoticed."

"Okay! Now it's time to go to Harry Potter! I got Draco!!!!"

She thought a moment.. "I got... hmm.... no one." she shrugged. 

Bonnie captured Draco and then saw one of her other favorite characters, Sirius Black so she snagged him too.

"Now for a book *I* Love."

She grinned wildly, dragging Bonnie into the pages of 'Artemis Fowl'. "I call Artemis!" she put simply, and set off to find him. 

Once she had, she captured him happily, and grinned. "Okay, time to go. Let's just wander into a book.."

"And...I don't call anyone becuase this is the first time I've heard of this book..."

"sure..."

"Ah, it's a good book. Read it. It's about a 12 year old criminal mastermind."

"Who gets faerie gold."

"O.o"

"Mmm.." she began to wander, stumbling into the tales of Spooksville.

"I'll just wait..."

"No, there's nothing to wait for. I've never read this book.." she laughed, "Okay, wandering is out. Where to next?"

"Hmm...For no specific purpose 1984!!!"

"Eh?"

"Is it a book?" she asked stupidly.

"It's a good book where the government watches you all the time..Big Brother is watching you...But there's no cute guys so let's go to Fahrenheit 451.."

"Which is..?"

"A book where they burn books....But there aren't any cute guys there either..."

"Umm how about TV shows?"

"Okay!"

"We HAVE to go to The Golden Girls!!!!"

"I CALL GIR, ZIM AND GAZ IF WE GO TO CARTOON WORLD!!!!!!"

She grinned. "Fine, fine. The Golden Girls here we come.."

  
  


A/N-We own nothing you recognize as someone else's. Bonnie-Shae: And for all those people who say I never write long chapters this is almost 9 pages! In yo face!!!

Kelsea: HAHAHA! Whassup?? I had a lot of fun writing this!!!!!! Bon-Bon helped too... ::looks at Bonnie and grins:: Hiya... I'll leave now..."

Bonnie-Shae: Don't forget..*goes into rage because she said Bon-Bon* to REVIEW!!!! Uh, see ya next time! Hopefully we'll both be back!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
